Viva Forever
by Inylan Ledding
Summary: [ONE SHOT] The war of the wizarding world has come, and it has fallen upon Harry to challenge the Dark Lord. But back at Hogwarts, will Draco be able to survive the heartbreak? Songfic, one hit, very angsty. Snogs. :


A/N: Don't own the characters, those are the creation of the ingenious J.K. Rowling. Don't own

the lyrics- they belong to the Spice Girls. Don't sue me for anything- I won't be able to pay

because I'm 15 and I have no money. Enjoy! And review!

_Lyrics are in italics._

=========================================================

_Do you still remember how we used to be_

_Feeling together, believe in whatever._

"Harry, you can't do this, you can't," pleaded Draco, holding tight to Harry's wrist. "You

can't leave me."

"I don't have a choice, Draco. Either I leave now, or Voldemort will come to power again,"

Harry reasoned, avoiding Draco's gaze. "I have to go."

_My love has said to me_

_Both of us were dreamers_

_Young love in the sun._

"Let me come with you, let me help. We can face him together, Harry." Tears rolled down

Draco's face unchecked, and Harry brushed them away gently, letting his fingers linger over

Draco's cheek, then brought him in close for a kiss full of hurried passion and pain, and a

lingering trace of what they would have had.

_Felt like my Savior, my spirit I gave you_

_We'd only just begun._

"I love you, Draco," Harry managed to choke out between sobs. He had promised himself

he wouldn't break down, that he wouldn't cry, that he'd be strong for Draco. Draco took Harry

in his arms, holding him as if he would never hold him again.

_Hasta mañana._

_Always be mine._

Draco took Harry's face between his hands and kissed Harry's tears away. Holding back his own

tears, he whispered, "I love you, and I always will. Always."

_Viva forever, I'll be waiting_

_Everlasting, like the sun._

"I'll be here when you return, Harry. I'll be here waiting." Draco squeezed Harry's hand hard,

giving him a pale smile.

"When I return," murmured Harry. "When I return."

_Live forever, for the moment_

_Ever searching for the one._

Draco watched the horizon until he could no longer see the figure on the broomstick, until the

evening faded into a deep, pitch black, even the stars shrinking away into the infinite void. Draco

felt the weight in his chest grow even heavier, bringing him to his knees, forcing the dam to open

and flood his robes with the bitter tears of hopelessness and despair.

_Yes I still remember, every whispered word_

_The touch of your skin, giving life from within,_

_Like a love song that I'd heard._

Those next few weeks were hell for Draco. Distracted by sweet memories of Harry, his

schoolwork went unnoticed, his meals untouched. Everything reminded him of Harry, the

corridors where they'd steal a quick kiss, the empty seat next to him in Potions, the Quidditch

pitch where they'd faced off so many times.

_Slipping through our fingers, like the sands of time._

_Promises made, every memory saved_

_Has reflections in my mind._

Nights were sleepless, Draco being plagued with nightmares of what could be happening,

dreams where Draco would wake crying out for Harry. Memories haunted him during the day,

memories full of happiness and mirth that forced uncontrollable tears to break through his

barriers.

_Hasta mañana_

_Always be mine._

Draco stood at the window in the astronomy tower, searching the heavens for any sign of Harry.

The skies had darkened, and now released their torrential, pounding rains. Draco let the

rainwater wash over his skin, soaking him through. He realized that he should be freezing, but he

couldn't feel anything. He was numb, from the inside out, unable to sense anything anymore.

_But we're all alone now, was it just a dream?_

News came quickly- Voldemort was vanquished, forever, but nothing could be said for Harry.

No one knew where he was, or what had happened between him and the Dark Lord. Draco felt

as if someone had ripped his heart out and stepped on it, the emptiness inside him growing deeper

every day.

_Feelings untold, they will never be sold_

_And the secret's safe with me._

The only thing that kept Draco going was the minuscule ray of hope that Harry was still alive.

They hadn't found a body, and there was no evidence pointing in either direction. Yet something

inside Draco wouldn't allow him to let go.

_Hasta mañana._

_Always be mine._

The shock and pain began to lessen with time, but there was always a numb part inside of Draco

that no one or nothing could feel, no matter how hard they tried.

_Viva forever, I'll be waiting_

_Everlasting, like the sun._

"Draco."

Draco turned, his eyes wide and mouth slack as if he couldn't believe what was standing before

him. He reached out to caress Harry's face, and Harry held Draco's hand against his cheek.

Their eyes met, and neither said anything for a moment.

"I've returned," whispered Harry.

"I've been waiting," answered Draco, closing the distance between them and embracing Harry.

Their kiss was feverish and intense, neither wanting to pull away now that they had each other

again. The void inside Draco had sealed the minute Harry had said his name, and he felt complete

for the first time since Harry had left so many days ago.

"I love you, Harry. Don't you ever forget that." Draco's tears of relief and happiness mingled

with Harry's as each held the other tightly without any notion of letting go. Harry nodded into

Draco's robes.

"I won't Draco, because I love you more than anything I've ever known." He drew Draco's lips

to his, reigniting the passion that they had held between them even when hope seemed to be a

figment of their imaginations.

_Live forever, for the moment_

_Ever searching, for the one._

=====================================================================

A/N: Yes, another H/D pairing. Also very angsty. Was just listening to the song, and BAM an

idea hit me. Love those BAM ideas....

Sorry for those of you who read this before I took it down and reposted. I wanted to change a couple of things, and I finally figured out how to save to HTML so you can tell what I wrote and what is the lyrics. Just didn't want to be sued. :)

Short one time hit. I will not write more to this, but please review anyways.

Hasta mañana means "See you tomorrow" in Spanish.

Viva Forever Means "Live Forever" in Spanish.

Oh yes, Lyrics belong to the Spice Girls (yes I still listen to them) from their song "Viva Forever."

-Fin-


End file.
